<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild Blue Yonder Renaissance Faire by stevie_RST</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414380">Wild Blue Yonder Renaissance Faire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie_RST/pseuds/stevie_RST'>stevie_RST</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Ren Faire AU, Renaissance Faires, they were roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie_RST/pseuds/stevie_RST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt finally convinces Jaskier to go to the renaissance faire with him. Jaskier and Geralt have been friends and roommates for a long time, but this is the first time Jaskier agrees to go to the faire, cue him becoming just as obsessed as Geralt.</p><p>Or the adventures of two pining idiots at the renaissance faire</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wild Blue Yonder Renaissance Faire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Geraskier fic is finally complete! After watching the show I immediately had the need to write a modern au with these two going to the renaissance faire! I go to the renaissance faire every year, but the season was cancelled this year due to the pandemic, so I had to get my ren faire feels somehow. </p><p>Thank you to my friend Karin who I commissioned to make art to go with this fic! Check it out <a href="https://karin848.tumblr.com/post/629008654218248192/i-can-finally-post-this-commission-i-did-for">here on their Tumblr</a>!! And imbedded in the fic!!</p><p>Thanks to all of my friends who have listened to me ramble about this fic for so long now. And thank you to everyone who betaed for me!!</p><p>Title from The Amazing Devil song "Wild Blue Yonder" because I couldn't help myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier and Geralt had been roommates for years and friends for longer, despite everyone doubting they were actually friends. Their friendship was a bit of an odd one, but symbiotic nonetheless. They made sense despite their differing personalities. While they were complete opposites in almost every way, they did share some important traits. Both were loyal, stubborn to a fault, and complete bisexual disasters, albeit in different ways.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Jaskier came home late from a gig on a Friday night to find Geralt sitting in the living room floor sewing...something. Jaskier wasn’t sure what it was, he was only able to tell that it was black fabric. He didn’t even realize Geralt could sew, but the man was full of surprises. </p><p>“I’m home,” Jaskier said as he leaned his guitar case up against the wall and took his shoes off. </p><p>Geralt just grunted in response, still focused on his task. Jaskier smiled despite himself and sauntered further into the room, flopping onto the sofa behind where Geralt was sitting on the floor. He groaned as his body sunk into the cushions, which caused Geralt to turn to look at him, eyebrow raised.  </p><p>“What?” Jaskier asked. “I can't possibly be annoying you, I have been home for less than five minutes.” </p><p>“You doubt your talent for being annoying,” Geralt said as he turned back to his sewing. Which to Jaskier, now that he could see it, looked like a shirt, or tunic rather. Jaskier himself knew enough to sew missing buttons back onto his clothes, maybe patch a hole if he was feeling ambitious, but that was about it. </p><p>Jaskier ignored the comment about his ability to be annoying, but it was only because he was tired. Normally he would <em>not</em> let Geralt get away with a slight to his character. </p><p>Jaskier poked Geralt in the shoulder with his foot, “So what are you making?” </p><p>“A shirt.” </p><p>“I can see that.”</p><p>“Then why ask?” </p><p>“Because, Geralt,” Jaskier said, dragging out the words, “I am curious by nature. So why are you making a shirt? Will you answer that?” </p><p>“Hmm. It’s for the Ren Faire.” </p><p>“Riiiggght.” </p><p>“You still don’t know what it is,” Geralt responded, it was said as more of a statement than a question. </p><p>“Not really.” </p><p>“Yet it happens every summer.” </p><p>“It’s like the Medieval Times thing, where people dress up and stuff?” </p><p>“Kind of. But not like the restaurant. It’s a fair.”</p><p>“So you’ve said. This is where you go and get your swords, huh,” Jaskier said as he gestured to Geralt’s collection of  swords that were hung up on the walls of their living room.   </p><p>Geralt responded with another affirmative “hmm,” as he finished with the button he was sewing and set the shirt down before leaning back against the couch with a sigh. </p><p>Jaskier sat up from his sprawl to sit cross legged on the couch behind Geralt. He ran his hands through Geralt’s hair as he often did when it was within reach. Geralt sighed softly at the touch and leaned back further, his head touching Jaskier’s shin. </p><p>Jaskier leaned forward and pulled out the hair tie holding back some of Geralt’s hair, putting it on his own wrist before he went back to trailing his fingers through his friend’s hair. He loved that Geralt let him do this.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Jaskier was surprised when Geralt was so adamant about him attending the Renaissance fair with him. There were few things that Geralt really cared about or had a passion for. And strangely enough, it seemed the Renaissance faire was home to a combination of them. Including a love of horses and a penchant for leather pants—not to mention the swords, oh the swords. </p><p>They had been friends for a while, at least Jaskier considered them friends long before Geralt did. He came around eventually after Jaskier persisted in being his friend. Geralt didn’t open up to a lot of people and Jaskier felt honored that he was opening up to him. </p><p>Jaskier knew that Geralt had an obsession with the Renaissance faire and various parts of  medieval history. He played an awful lot of fantasy videogames for someone who didn't consider himself a gamer. </p><p>And while Jaskier knew that Geralt attended the Renaissance faire (multiple times) every year, he never invited Jaskier. … Well, that wasn’t quite true, he did invite Jaskier on occasion, but Jaskier either already had plans or feigned plans to get out of going. He did not see the appeal of the faire. He figured Geralt had figured it out by now and that’s why he stopped asking. </p><p>Which is why he was of course caught off guard one Saturday morning. Jaskier didn’t have any plans lined up so he was complaining of boredom. He was laying upside down on the couch, feet draped over the back, his ukulele laying abandoned on his stomach, when Geralt suggested he come to the ren faire with him.   </p><p>Jaskier was so close to making up some excuse as to why he couldn’t go, but he was stumped. And then Geralt got the closest to begging that Jaskier had ever witnessed. He bribed Jaksier: he would pay for Jaskier’s ticket, buy him alcohol during the day, and finally let Jaskier wear his old leather jacket that was just sitting in his closet. </p><p>So Jaskier finally figured why not. He loved spending time with Geralt and this would give him a chance to tease him for his nerdy obsession. Honestly, Jaskier found it endearing. But he feared he would die of even more boredom at the faire.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Jaskier was sitting on the couch again, this time dressed in more than boxers and a robe (a pair of cropped plaid pants, a white v-neck t-shirt with a vest overtop, and chelsea boots to be exact) when Geralt came out of his room, dressed as well. Jaskier took a moment to admire Geralt. He really was a beautiful man, not that Jaskier would ever say that out loud, especially not where Geralt would hear him. Now that would be embarrassing. </p><p>Geralt was wearing all black as per usual, although it wasn’t tight black jeans and a henley, it was even tighter and higher-waisted leather pants and a slightly billowy black shirt tucked in to them, that Jaskier was fairly certain was the shirt Geralt had been sewing a couple weeks ago. And Jaskier had to admit that the knee high boots really completed the look. They kind of looked like Geralt’s riding boots, but Jaskier was sure no one could ride anything in those pants so that was besides the point.  </p><p>Geralt then added a leather pouch to the belt slung low on his hips. He also clipped a metal tankard to the belt before strapping a sword holster, sans sword, to his back. The straps crossed his chest and Jaskier was thinking thoughts he shouldn’t have been thinking—like how the holster straps would look on a shirtless Geralt. He needed to get his thoughts under control before his pants got too tight, or Gods forbid he started drooling.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation yet again. He wondered what he had gotten himself into. With how vehemently Jaskier avoided attending the Renaissance faire over the years, Geralt was surprised at how quick his friend was to embrace it. It shouldn’t have been so surprising as Jaksier was the most contrary and unpredictable person he knew, and yet.</p><p>And yet, he was surprised that Jaskier’s complaints only lasted until the admissions line. </p><p>There was of course the walk all the way from the parking lot which was at least a half mile on the paved path through the woods to get to the actual faire entrance.</p><p> “It’s like we’re walking through a portal and traveling back in time,” Jaskier had said, and Geralt had never really thought of it that way, but he supposed Jaskier was right. Geralt always thought the walk relaxed him and got him into the mindset to enjoy the faire.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>“Jask, you are not buying a lizard.” </p><p>“They are baby dragons, Geralt. Show some respect.” </p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes, “You are not buying a baby dragon.” </p><p>Jaskier looked at him with his strikingly blue eyes. “But they’re so cute.” </p><p>“And you are notoriously bad at keeping things alive, yourself for instance.” </p><p>“Rude.” </p><p>Geralt leaned closer to Jaskier. “Hmm. What’s rude is how poorly they treat those baby dragons. So maybe we shouldn't support them.” Geralt was thinking of how he should start a petition for the lizards not to be sold at the faire. </p><p>Jaskier sighed, “Alright.” </p><p>His somber attitude didn’t last long. Moments later he was dragging Geralt by the hand to a nearby concessions booth. </p><p>“Geralt, look! They have cheesecake! And it’s on a stick! How novel.” </p><p>Geralt just facepalmed with his hand that wasn’t still grasped in Jaskier’s firm grip. </p><p>“Ooh, and it’s dipped in chocolate,” Jaskier exclaimed when they neared the dessert stand.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Jaskier was drawn to a booth with rows of hanging flower crowns. He had always loved flowers, he even chose to name himself after a flower. Geralt constantly made fun of him for the number of houseplants that furnished their apartment, as well as his fondness for naming all of them. Jaskier would never tell Geralt that one of his plants, a prickly cactus with very white spines, was named after him: Geralt 2 Electric Boogaloo. </p><p>Anyway, Jaskier broke away from Geralt, who was looking at sharp objects of some sort, and walked over to the flower crown booth. He was a little upset to see they were all made of fake and dried flowers, but he wasn’t too surprised, since real flowers wouldn’t last as long, especially not out in the sun. They were at least really well made, Jaskier loved the addition of ribbons tied to each one. </p><p>While looking through the flower crowns, Jaskier kept asking himself: Which one will better bring out Geralt’s eyes?</p><p>Jaskier held up two different flower crowns: one that was made up of blues and purples and another that was all yellow flowers. He ultimately decided to purchase the yellow one for Geralt, since he figured the yellow would match his almost amber-colored eyes and liven up his black on black outfit. Now he just had to find where Geralt wandered off to.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Geralt was standing outside one of the accessory shops, looking at leather pouches when Jaskier bounced back to his side with an exclamation of “Geralt! You didn’t tell me Triss worked here?” After which Jaskier proceeded to drag him to a stall a few yards away.  </p><p>“I forgot you knew Triss,” Geralt replied. “Hi Triss,” he directed at the woman standing at the hair braiding stall once they reached it. </p><p>“Forgot I knew Triss? Geralt please, of course I know the woman responsible for dying your hair. Not to mention she comes to my gigs, unlike some people.” He side-eyed Geralt despite the fact that Geralt <em>did</em> go to his gigs. He missed a gig one time and Jaskier liked to remind him of the fact in a dramatic fashion. “Anyway, we have to let her braid those luscious locks of yours, seeing as my hair is still too short.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“But Jaskier... it’s $20 a braid...”</p><p>“But Geralt, the braids will go with this flower crown I just bought you.”</p><p>Geralt sighed and let himself be led. </p><p>It was nice to let Triss braid his hair. She didn’t go overboard and she didn’t even make them pay, although Geralt made sure to sneak the money into the tankard set out for tips. And Jaskier of course stuck some bills into the strap of Triss’ bodice and gave her a peck on the cheek, to which Triss of course laughed and swatted Jaskier on the shoulder.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>“I guess all your friends work here huh?” </p><p>“You don’t.” </p><p>“Aww, you’re admitting I’m your friend. I need to memorialize this day.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t live with someone who wasn’t my friend.” </p><p>“Geralt, can I hug you? I’m gonna hug you.” He was already reaching his arms out towards his friend. </p><p>“Fine,” Geralt relented and he immediately had his arms full of an excited Jaskier.  </p><p>Thinking about it later, Geralt decided that the hugging was pretty nice. As much as Jaskier occasionally touched him, they didn’t share a lot of full-fledged hugs.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Jaskier didn’t just rent a costume at the faire, no of course not, he bought one. Which he was now wearing as they walked around. Geralt was a bit distracted by him in the blue doublet and matching trousers. He even bought a pair of boots. The only thing that threw off the look slightly was the white v-neck t-shirt he was wearing underneath the doublet, his chest hair on display. Geralt had to admit, if only to himself that Jaskier looked very good in his new historical clothes.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>They eventually made it to the tomato throwing game called Rotten Revenge, it wasn’t one of Geralt’s favorite attractions. The guy who was usually egging people on to throw tomatoes at him was kind of an asshole. Geralt usually just walked past it and went on his way. Why would he want to see someone foul mouth people to encourage them to hit him with tomatoes, especially when most people knew their chances of hitting him were not very high? </p><p>But of course the day that Jaskier was with him, they weren’t able to just ignore the guy. The guy decided to throw a barb out at Geralt, most likely taking in his appearance and thinking he would be quick to anger. And Geralt could admit that he did have a temper, but only when it came to things that mattered. </p><p>Geralt just grunted and continued walking, only to hear a very familiar voice respond to the insult in his defence. </p><p>“I’m sorry, what was that? I don’t speak asshole,” Jaskier said. Geralt should have known that Jaskier would get involved, he was very good at picking fights. </p><p>“Are you sure about that? You clearly understood what I said,” the man snarked. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll bite. But I have a wager. If i hit you with even one tomato, you have to apologize to my friend.” </p><p>“Well, I doubt a scrawny guy like you can even throw this far. So sure, why not, I’ll take your wager,” the guy said to Jaskier. Geralt didn’t understand why so many people thought Jaskier to be scrawny, when he was anything but. </p><p>Geralt accepted Jaskier’s bag and almost empty cup of beer as they were shoved into his arms. Jaskier then stalked up to the table and slapped some money down to pay for the game. The girl in full costume—with the addition of rubber dish gloves—put five partially squashed tomatoes on the red-stained table in front of Jaskier. </p><p>Geralt saw him wrinkle his nose a bit, at the smushed tomatoes and leaking juice. The guy, standing with his face in the hole in the wall, taunted Jaskier, trying to get him to throw the tomatoes already.   </p><p>Jaskier lined it up to throw one and Geralt could already tell that it was going to miss the mark, which it did when it hit the wood a little wide of the hole in it. </p><p>“Aww, too bad. What a waste of a tomato. Maybe people should be throwing them at <em>you</em>.” </p><p>Jaskier was mumbling under his breath, Geralt wasn’t sure what he was saying, but he wanted Jaskier to go back to having fun his first time at the faire. Geralt didn’t care what the guy had said before anyway, it was all part of the asshole act, and if it wasn’t an act, it was even more reason for Geralt not to let it get to him. He was used to people making assumptions based on his appearance. </p><p>But Geralt didn’t want Jaskier getting angry for his sake. He drank what was left of Jaskier’s beer, tossed the cup in a nearby garbage can and walked up to where Jaskier was standing behind the table. He put a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder and instantly felt some of the tension drain away as Jaskier let out a sigh. </p><p>“Jask, it’s fine. You can just walk away if you want.” </p><p>“No Geralt, I paid to throw tomatoes in this asshole’s face, so I am going to do it.”<br/>
It was Geralt’s turn to sigh as he relented and stepped back so he was still near Jaskier, but out of the way of his throwing arm. Geralt didn’t think that Jaskier would hit the guy with his remaining tomatoes, but then again miracles did happen. </p><p>Jaskier wound his arm back to throw his second tomato. It also missed, but not by as much as the first one. His aim really wasn’t that bad. </p><p>“Come is that the best that you can do, I’ve seen five year olds throw better than that.” </p><p>Jaskier picked up the third tomato, and he looked like a man on a mission. Geralt watched him take a deep breath before bringing his arm back to throw it. The tomato guy taunting him the whole time, talking to the gathered audience.  </p><p>So when the third tomato Jaskier threw hit him square in the face when he was in the middle of talking, surprised didn't even begin to cover how shocked Geralt was. The astounded look on the guy’s face as tomato juice, with some clumps of tomato, dripped down was quite a sight, but Geralt was quickly distracted by the victorious whoop that Jaskier let out, pumping his arm in the air. </p><p>“Take that, you asshole!” Jaskier exclaimed, heedless of the few children in the audience. The tomato guy had said far worse during his “performance” so Geralt was sure it didn’t really matter.</p><p>“And look at that, I still have two tomatoes left.” Jaskier said as he picked up the second-to-last tomato and tossed it up and down in his hand, no longer caring about the juice covering his fingers.  </p><p>“Lucky shot. Bet you can’t do it again.” </p><p>Jaskier didn’t respond and just chucked the tomato. Geralt had to admit it was impressive when it hit the guy in the forehead. He never knew Jaskier had such good aim. Sure he had missed the first two times, but anger could easily throw off anyone’s aim. Now that Jaskier had found his stride, Geralt had no doubt that the last tomato would also hit its target. </p><p>He wasn’t disappointed when Jaskier finally threw the last tomato and it hit the guy in the cheek even as he tried to turn his head to avoid it.  </p><p>“Now I don’t know much about sports, but I think that is what you would call a hat trick,” Jaskier said proudly as he turned to look at the audience, which was a lot bigger than when he started throwing the tomatoes even though not much time had passed. “And I believe you have to hold up your side of our wager. Apologize,” Jaskier demanded.  </p><p>The man proceeded to give Geralt a half-hearted apology which he accepted with a nod as it never really mattered to him anyway. </p><p>Once they started walking away from the game, Geralt couldn’t help the small smile on his face. Sure it felt like a ridiculous turn of events to be happy about, but he had to admit that it was nice having someone stick up for him, even if it involved more produce than he would have expected.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>After the disastrous, but also victorious time spent throwing tomatoes, they ended up walking down the path that led them through a bunch of faire games  (ha, faire, and they were probably somewhat rigged, so not quite <em>fair</em>). Anyway, Jaskier was amused and he was sure that kids were having fun throwing baseballs to smash some plates or trying to scoop rubber ducks out of a kiddy pool. </p><p>So of course the next game they came across was one of those strongman games where you strike the lever with a mallet to see how high the bell goes. Jaskier needed to make Geralt do that.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Geralt was curious to see if Jaskier’s good aim at the tomato throwing game translated into good aim at other activities. So he made sure their path took them towards the archery tent so he could see Jaskier attempt it. Archery wasn’t even Geralt's strong suit, though he wasn’t bad at it. He had an inkling that Jaskier would be good at it though. And then maybe they could go to the axe throwing stall. Geralt always found that fun and he had gotten quite good at it over the years. Maybe he could impress Jaskier as well, not that he would tell Jaskier that he was impressed in his tomato throwing abilities, that would just go to his head and then he would be insufferable. Yet, Jaskier was even more handsome than usual when he was feeling proud.  </p><p>Geralt ended up being suitably impressed when they got to the archery tent. It turned out that Jaskier’s aim <em>did</em> translate well to archery with the number of times his arrows sunk into the bullseye. It also turned out that watching Jaskier shoot a bow and arrow so competently made Geralt a little hot under the collar.  </p><p>--------------------</p><p>Jaskier’s legs felt all wobbly and he was again worried about how tight his pants were feeling. But <em>wow</em>. Geralt was really good at welding sharp objects. Jaskier couldn’t stop staring at the target that had an axe buried in the center ring. When did Geralt get so good at axe throwing? Jaskier didn’t even know axe throwing was a <em>thing</em> until that day. </p><p>And it wasn’t just the axe throwing either: Jaksier hadn’t realized that Geralt knew how to use the swords that he collected. Who needed to know how to use a <em>sword</em> in the twenty-first century? Regardless, it was hot and Jaskier was weak. He kept imagining Geralt as his white knight—but well, he was more of a rogue wasn’t he? Anyway, Jaskier kept imagining Geralt in some sort of fantasy setting where he rescued Jaskier and kicked some ass in a sword fight. </p><p>Jaskier was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone call his name,  he realized that it was, of course, Geralt who was walking away from the axe throwing stand. Jaskier scrambled to follow him. And speaking of tight pants, did Geralt’s pants always show off his ass quite that much? Jaskier couldn’t help but stare as he followed Geralt. Of course he knew how attractive Geralt was, his massive crush on the man was proof enough, but those leather pants just looked better the longer Jaskier saw Geralt wearing them. </p><p>Once Jaskier managed to pry his jaw off the ground, he caught up to Geralt, wrapping his arm around his friend’s bicep and clinging like he often did. Jaskier was always a physically affectionate person and while Geralt was not, Jaskier had become an exception over the years, so he didn’t feel bad occasionally putting an arm on his shoulder, or bumping their hips together or wrapping an arm around him. It was also one of the few important things Geralt had actually verbally communicated to him that he didn't mind the touches when they came from Jaskier.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Yennefer was something, that’s for sure, and that something was intimidating. She was one of Geralt’s friends apparently, her name sounded familiar, but of course Geralt had never been forthcoming when it came to his family, or friends, or anything really. But that was okay, there were certain things about his own life that Jaskier didn’t feel inclined to share with anyone. And Geralt never made Jaskier feel like he owed him his life’s story. </p><p>Anyway, being the bi disaster that he was, Jaskier of course noticed how, well <em>hot</em> Yennefer was, and how enchanting she looked in the elegant black and purple dress. But Jaskier’s heart was holding out for another. Yet Jaskier <em>did</em> wonder if there was any history between Geralt and Yennefer that wasn’t strictly platonic. So he of course had to ask.  </p><p>“Geralt, how come you never introduced me to Yennefer before?” </p><p>“When did you meet Yen?” Geralt asked in response, sounding slightly caught off guard. </p><p>“She was the one who helped me pick out this outfit, it’s quite dashing isn’t it?” Jaskier waggled an eyebrow as he smoothed down his embroidered blue doublet and met Geralt’s eye.</p><p>“Hmm,” Geralt grunted almost dismissively. But Jaskier noticed how his gaze lingered on Jaskier’s chest, his eyes roving over Jaskier’s new outfit. </p><p>“Sooo,” Jaskier drew out the word. “She’s your ex isn’t she?” </p><p>Geralt grunted the affirmative and then added, “She and I are better at being friends.” </p><p>“Well, that’s good. She seems pretty formidable, good you have her on your side.” Jaskier responded. As much as he was curious, he didn’t really need more background on Geralt’s past relationship with Yennefer. He would focus on the present. He had known Geralt long enough to know not to pry, well not to pry <em>too much</em>.  </p><p>“Formidable is a word to describe Yen, that’s for sure.” </p><p>“Well who knew I would learn so much more about you just by coming here?” Jaskier teased, laughing nervously. Geralt was rarely <em>this</em> forthcoming with information about his past. Jaskier wondered if he was unlocking a new friendship level by coming to one of Geralt’s favorite places with him.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Later, after they had made a circuit through the marketplace—where Jaskier bought a couple rings that caught his eye, and Geralt bought a new dagger to add to his collection—they decided to take a break for food. Once they had their food in hand, Geralt led the way to the empty wooden stands that looked out over the life-sized chess board. Geralt never sat at the crowded tables if he could help it. It was just too loud and too full of people, he especially hated the prospect of sharing a table with strangers.</p><p>They sat on a bench facing each other, their food between them. Geralt wished he could be surprised that Jaskier got a deep-fried blooming onion in addition to his gyro, but he wasn’t. Jaskier was all about “novel” foods. Geralt was just surprised that Jaskier didn’t go for a turkey leg as well, seeing as it was considered the most stereotypical ren faire food. </p><p>Jaskier turned on the bench to stretch his legs out in front of himself. Geralt watched, silently amused at how Jaskier was able to make himself comfortable almost anywhere.</p><p>“I can’t believe I just paid $4 for lemonade, but,” Jaskier shrugged, “honestly this place should just take all my money, I’m just gonna keep buying things anyway. And I’m pretty sure the delightful man at the food stall was flirting with me,” Jaskier said with a waggle of his eyebrows. </p><p>Geralt was fairly certain Jaskier was trying to rile him up. He would never let him know that it was working though. “Everyone flirts with you,” Geralt responded a bit more gruffly than he meant to. Jaskier smirked at him. Okay, so maybe Geralt’s response did let on that what Jaskier said got to him.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>A little bit later, Geralt offered to take their trash and throw it out. On his way to the trash can he noticed a stall selling flower crowns like the one Jaskier bought for him that he was still wearing. He was about to return to where he left Jaskier, but then he figured Jaskier would very much enjoy a flower crown of his own. Geralt was surprised he didn’t buy one for himself earlier. </p><p>Which is how Geralt found himself buying a flower crown of fake flowers in varying shades of blue. He was thinking about how it would match Jaskier’s eyes, especially since they never seemed to stay one specific shade of blue. </p><p>As he walked back to Jaskier, newly acquired flower crown in hand, he mused that it would also match Jaskier’s ridiculous—well, it wasn’t really <em>that</em> ridiculous—outfit. Geralt was quite fond of it. He hadn’t realized how much he would enjoy seeing Jaskier get excited about the faire.  </p><p>Once he reached the wooden stands, still empty aside from Jaskier, he was second guessing his purchase. Not because he thought Jaskier wouldn’t like it, but because it didn’t just feel like buying a gift for a friend. It felt like more. </p><p>He climbed back up the stands and sat down next to Jaskier who was scrolling through something on his phone despite the not so great phone reception. He put it down and smiled when he realized Geralt was back. </p><p>“For you,” Geralt said as a nervous smile pulled at his own lips in return to Jaskier’s much more carefree one. </p><p>“Oh,” Jaskier stuttered for a second, “th-thank you, Geralt! You didn’t have to.” </p><p>Geralt cleared his throat, still feeling nervous, yet also feeling proud that he was able to surprise Jaskier with a gift. </p><p>“I wanted to. A bard needs a flower crown, right?”</p><p>“That is right, my dear. And you chose a beautiful one. I love the cornflowers and the bluets. The only thing that would make it better is if they were real,” Jaskier said. He then handed the crown back to Geralt, who couldn’t help but be confused by the mixed messages until Jaksier nudged his hand and bowed his head expecting Geralt to place it on his head.</p><p>Geralt took the flower crown and gently placed it atop Jaksier’s head. He even brushed some of Jaskier’s hair off of his forehead, he just couldn’t help himself. </p><p>Jaksier then lifted his head and Geralt swore he was blinded by Jaskier’s wide smile. All his doubts about gifting the flower crown to his friend drifted away. Yet that same smile rekindled his pining thoughts. </p><p>Geralt wasn’t expecting to learn so many new things about Jaskier this far into their friendship (yes, Geralt definitely saw them as friends, despite how infrequently he admitted it, to be fair he thought Jaskier knew he was always kidding). </p><p>He knew Jaskier cared a lot about his plants, but he didn’t know how extensive Jaskier’s knowledge of plants and flowers really was. Geralt loved that Jaskier was able to identify the flowers—even if they were fake—that made up the flower crown. It was very Jaskier and reminded Geralt how smart and passionate Jaskier was. Geralt really shouldn’t be surprised by his hidden depths, yet he was, and he was enjoying discovering them. Though he never expected so many thoughts to be prompted by a flower crown of all things.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A couple weeks later, it was Jaskier who asked Geralt if he was planning on going to the ren faire the coming weekend. Geralt was surprised, but not really, he saw how much Jaskier had ended up enjoying the faire the first time he went with Geralt. Although he was a bit surprised that Jaskier asked about going again.</p><p>They were both in their apartment, it wasn’t a ren faire day since it wasn’t the weekend, but it sure felt like it to Geralt. Jaskier had been either playing his newly acquired lute or listening to medieval style covers of songs on YouTube. He subjected Geralt to them as he listened while showering, while cooking, while doing almost anything. If asked Geralt would probably say that it was annoying, but honestly he enjoyed seeing how much fun Jaskier was having. It was also amusing to watch him dance around their apartment. Especially with the juxtaposition of him wearing short-shorts and dancing to lute music. </p><p>But of course over the next few days, Jaskier got more adventurous and started playing his own renditions of the medieval covers. It was both better and worse for Geralt. It meant he got to listen to Jaskier’s voice, but it also meant he wasn’t able to focus on anything else. He even found that when he was at work we would zone out and daydream about Jaskier, or would find himself humming one of Jaskier’s songs—whether written by him or just a song he sang along to. The rest of the vet techs kept pointing out how he was humming to the animals more often than usual. Granted he often talked to the animal patients more than he talked to their humans or his co-workers, but he would be the first to admit he didn’t realize he was humming so often until it was pointed out.</p><p> It was even worse when he would help out at Vesimer’s gym and his adoptive father would call him out for zoning out while playfully teasing him for the so-called lovesick expression on his face. Geralt pretended he didn’t know who was making him look besotted enough for Vesimer to notice.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>It was their second visit to the faire together, and Jaksier was wearing one of the two new outfits he had bought in that time. Geralt was sure that he had spent a small fortune on ren faire gear at this point. But Geralt couldn’t judge seeing as he had a sword collection that took up almost an entire wall in their apartment. Sure they were all acquired over many years, but even Geralt didn’t want to think how much they collectively cost. </p><p>That was besides the point though, the point being that Geralt didn’t think he could keep his ever-growing feelings for Jaskier to himself much longer.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>“Oh, Geralt, look. The Kissing Bridge! How romantic,” Jaskier said clasping his hands together in front of his chest in a fashion that was probably more fitting for a young girl than a grown man. “I don’t remember seeing it the first time we were here.” </p><p>“We must not have walked this way,” Geralt replied. “And you were awfully distracted by everything so you probably wouldn’t have noticed anyway.” </p><p>Jaskier whacked him on the shoulder. “I don’t get <em>that</em> easily distracted,” Jaskier giggled. </p><p>“Oh, Geralt, look, the Queen and her procession. I really love seeing all the costumes. Come on!” He pulled at Geralt’s arm. </p><p>Geralt mumbled under his breath, “And he says he’s not easily distracted.”</p><p>--------------------</p><p>They ended up getting pickles as a snack.  “Well that is not at all vaguely pornogrpahic,” Jaskier said sarcastically. On the outside he was teasing his friend, but on the inside he was on fire as he watched Geralt eat a pickle. </p><p>He realized he would never look at a pickle the same way again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was Jaskier’s fourth time at the faire. He was beginning to associate weekends with the faire and knew he would be sad when the season was over. He developed a love of the atmosphere and enjoyed spending more time with Geralt, as if they didn’t already spend an exuberant amount of time together.  Jaskier also made some new friends, well mainly one new friend: Yennefer. </p><p>He and Yennefer were currently walking arm in arm down the dirt path of the faire, both decked out in their faire clothing. Jaskier with his lute strapped to his back (now that he could at least passably play some simple things on it) and his anachronistic sunglasses. And Yennefer with her tankard filled almost to the brim. </p><p>“What are you drinking again?” Jaskier questioned.  </p><p>“A Beesting.”</p><p>“Isn’t that just cider and mead?” </p><p>“Yes, and?” </p><p>“I just take you for someone who would drink a complicated cocktail or straight vodka. But I guess they really only serve beer here anyway.” </p><p>“I like it for the name.” </p><p>Jaskier let out a laugh, “Of course you do, my dear,” and patted Yen’s arm.</p><p>She smirked at him, her eyes looking like she was about to ask him a question he wouldn’t want to answer. But that was just a general facet of their relationship so Jaksier wasn’t too worried about it. Their friendship basically consisted of gossiping, insulting each other, getting drinks, and talking about Geralt. They were very well matched when it came to wit and sass and Jaskier enjoyed their camaraderie that they masked with affectionate disdain around others. </p><p>Geralt of course saw right through it and they both knew it. He was the only one that knew how friendly they had become. And Jaskier had to admit that it did feel good to be friends with someone else who cared about Geralt so much. Yen was very much a tough-love type of person, but it was love nonetheless.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They got together during Romance Weekend at the ren faire. Geralt didn’t even realize the theme of the weekend until they got there. Over the years, he rarely paid attention to the weekly themes as he was going to the faire regardless. </p><p>But, this was the fifth time Jaskier had joined him at the faire after his first time several weeks ago when Geralt had finally convinced his friend to join him. And they were friends, best friends, even if Geralt seldom acknowledged the fact. For a time he did it to tease Jaskier, thinking that he had to know that Geralt was only kidding. But apparently Jaskier wasn’t sure of the status of their friendship for a long time and was only reassured the few times Geralt admitted it to him. </p><p>Part of the reason why it was so difficult for Geralt to admit how much Jaskier’s friendship meant to him was because as cliche as it was, he wanted to be more than friends and couldn’t fathom Jaskier returning his feelings. So he somehow figured downplaying his and Jaskier’s friendship would help him deal with the overwhelming feelings he didn’t know how to handle properly.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Geralt decided, a bit reluctantly, that he would finally admit to Jaskier how he really felt about him. He was scared shitless and worried his friend would laugh in his face despite the evidence that made it seem like Jaskier might return his feelings. He wanted to make some sort of fun, romantic gesture for Jaskier as he knew how much of a romantic the other man was, but it was just so far out of his comfort zone. He didn’t know what to do, and while he wanted it to be a grand gesture he didn’t want to make it too extravagant. </p><p>He realized, also reluctantly, that he needed some help to come up with a plan. He also realized that his best bet would be Yennefer, especially since she and Jaskier had become fast friends, much to Geralt’s chagrin. In all honesty, he was glad they got along, but it still felt odd that his ex-girlfriend and the man he was currently pining over had become friends. But perhaps it was even odder that he ended up asking said ex-girlfriend to help him woo Jaskier.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Yennefer’s advice mainly consisted of her telling Geralt I told you so while trying to convince him that Jaskier felt the same way. She also promised to direct people away from the Kissing Bridge around the time Geralt planned to take Jaskier there. Geralt knew he would lose his nerve if there were too many random people watching.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>“Come on, let’s go this way,” Geralt grunted as he dragged Jaskier away from the stage after he was done talking to the Shakespeare performer. </p><p>“Okay, okay, I’m coming,” Jaskier giggled. “Someone’s in a rush. So where to next?” He asked once they started walking. </p><p>“Hmm,” Geralt hummed and then added, “Just...this way.” </p><p>“Are you trying to surprise me Geralt? I think at this point I know what this faire has to offer.” </p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes in response, but he could feel his palms sweating. He was nervous. As they were making their way towards the Kissing Bridge, Geralt saw a woman selling cut flowers nearby. She had a basket full of roses, lilies, and a single sunflower. </p><p>“Be right back, one second,” Geralt said to Jaskier before he quickly walked away through the throng of people. </p><p>“...Okay,” he heard Jaskier reply as he was walking away.  </p><p>He purchased the single sunflower from the woman and gave her a large tip as well. He was feeling generous.   </p><p>He made his way back to Jaskier and grabbed his hand. Which was a little odd even for them and their casual touching, so of course Jaskier looked at him with wide eyes, despite letting himself be led. </p><p>Geralt stopped once they reached the bridge. He let go of Jaskier’s hand only to wish he kept hold of it.  </p><p>“Geralt, The Kissing Bridge? Why’d we stop here?” Jaskier asked and Geralt could hear the apprehension in his voice, but wasn’t sure what it meant. So he just barrelled on and started talking, hoping that his words would come out right—seeing as words weren’t his strong suit.  </p><p>“Jaskier, um.” Geralt paused.  </p><p>“What is it?” Jaskier asked gently, prompting him. He did always know when Geralt needed encouragement to speak.  </p><p>“You’re my friend. My best friend. I don’t say it a lot because I thought you knew. I mean we live together.” Geralt huffed as he tried to collect his thoughts. Why did he decide this was a good idea? He fiddled with the sunflower in his hands, realizing he meant to give it to Jaskier. </p><p>“Oh, this is for you,” He handed the flower to Jaskier. </p><p>“Thank you,” Jaskier replied a little breathlessly as he accepted the flower. He was strangely silent, as if waiting for Geralt to continue. </p><p>“As I was saying, you’re my best friend. But I would like, I’d like to be more.” He paused, steeling himself. “Um, more than friends. I-I love you more as more than a friend. What I’m trying to say is--” He groaned. “I’m trying to say that I would like to be your boyfriend.”</p><p>“Oh, Geralt. This feels a bit backwards, but I’m not really surprised that we would do this all out of order.” Jaskier laughed. “I love you too. I think I have for a while,” he laughed. </p><p>Geralt felt his shoulders drop in relief as he let out a sigh. He grabbed Jaskier’s hand--the one not holding the sunflower--and lessened the distance between them. With their new proximity, Geralt could see the unshed tears in Jaskier’s eyes. </p><p>“Um, can I--” Geralt started, only to be interrupted by Jaskier, “Yes, yes! Please kiss me you big idiot.” </p><p>And well, Geralt wasn’t going to argue with that.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>They end up kissing on the Kissing Bridge, it was terribly cliche, and Jaskier was living for it. He couldn’t believe Geralt had planned it all out—not that it was all that planned out as he later found out (since Geralt hadn’t even known it was Romance Weekend prior to their arrival). He really couldn’t believe he was leaving the faire with a boyfriend. And not just any boyfriend, but <em>Geralt</em>. Geralt his best friend who he had been pining over <em>forever</em>. </p><p>Geralt grabbed the open sides of Jaskier’s doublet to pull him forward and then snaked his hands up to Jaskier’s neck before cradling his face in his hands as he leant in to kiss him. Jaskier’s eyes fluttered shut when their lips met, moaning into Geralt’s lips. Jaskier slid his arms around Geralt to grip the back of his shirt and hold him close, the sunflower still clasped in his hand. He couldn’t get enough.  </p><p>“Are you sure I’m not dreaming? Someone should pinch me,” Jaskier said once Geralt separated their lips, pulling away for air. </p><p>A moment later Jaskier yelped. “Geralt!” He admonished after he felt the pinch to his bottom. </p><p>“You said someone should pinch you, so I obliged.” </p><p>“Not what I meant,” Jaskier said, stepping back just far enough to put his hands on his hips.  </p><p>“I’ll just have to kiss it better later,” Geralt whispered.  </p><p>“Geralt,” Jaskier groaned as he shoved his face into Geralt’s neck. “You can’t just say things like that to me in public.”  </p><p>“I just did.” </p><p>“I know,” Jaskier moaned, “and now I am going to be thinking about it until we get home.” </p><p>Geralt squeezed his hand and softly kissed his forehead in response.</p><p>“Don’t be sweet to me,” Jaskier exclaimed in mock outrage, pushing his hands against Geralt’s chest, the sunflower petals brushing against his face. He huffed and turned away from Geralt, but he was still able to see the other man roll his eyes at him. </p><p>“Don’t roll your eyes at me,” Jaskier scoffed as he gently shoved Geralt’s arm, which did nothing since he was a wall of muscle. He then put his hand against his own chest. “Afterall it is my bisexual given right to be dramatic. You should know that by now.”  </p><p>He had a boyfriend now. An insufferable boyfriend that was ridiculously hot one minute and extremely sweet the next. Did he mention he had a boyfriend now? </p><p>“I am bisexual too, you know,” Geralt replied a moment later. </p><p>Jaskier turned to look at him, “You say that as if you aren’t the second, okay maybe third, most dramatic person I know, the first being myself of course.” </p><p>“You’re very proud of that fact,” Geralt said deadpan, but with a quirk to his lips. </p><p>“Of course I am, darling,” Jaskier smiled, “Come on, we need a drink to celebrate,” he added, grabbing Geralt’s hand to tug him down the path.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Epilogue</strong>
</p><p>Geralt never expected to end up working at the Renaissance Faire, but of course it was like most things in his life, and it happened anyway. And like many other things in his life, it happened because of Jaskier. </p><p>Geralt really enjoyed being a fight director. He still got to dress up which he enjoyed, but he was a bit behind the scenes and didn’t really have to interact with the public, which had never been his strong suit anyway. </p><p>So many people didn’t realize just how much the fights and jousts were choreographed, but there was a lot that went into it. Choreographing the fights with the actors, having them rehearse them, and making sure no one actually got hurt while they performed them. </p><p>Jaskier on the other hand lived for the interactions with fairgoers. He spent hours upon hours learning to play the lute after he found someone to teach him—since apparently there were very few lute tutorials online, and it was almost impossible to learn it that way. Before that he played his ukulele, which while not historically appropriate, was easily played while he walked around the faire grounds. He would serenade people with songs he came up with on the spot, he would compliment children on their costumes, and he even had a short show on one of the smaller stages. Geralt had to admit that he enjoyed hearing Jaskier’s singing and playing and he was glad that his boyfriend now had another outlet for his extroversion.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Jaskier sat on the grass not far from the entrance of the faire and wove flowers together into a crown. It was a little wonky, since he was out of practice. But a flower crown made out of real, fresh flowers seemed more special than the ones made out of dried and/or fake flowers that were sold at the fair even if those did last much longer. </p><p>He loved forcing Geralt to wear flower crowns, not that he had to do much aside from kiss Geralt on the cheek and place the crown on his head. His boyfriend was more bark than bite anyway (unless they were in bed, but that was a different story). </p><p>Jaskier loved the look of flowers in Geralt’s long silver hair and loved that his boyfriend indulged him by wearing the flower crowns he made for him. Jaskier sat up straighter with a smile on his face when he saw Geralt walking towards him. </p><p>“Hello, sunshine,” Jaskier teased, he loved rotating through endearments to call Geralt as it was one of the few ways to make him blush. “How are you?” he asked, twinning his fingers with Geralt’s as he stepped closer, still able to see the residual blush of his cheeks.  </p><p>Geralt hummed, “Good, better now.” He settled his hands on Jaskier’s hips and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Jaskier revelled in the embrace, loving when Geralt was affectionate in public. A few moments later, Jaskier realized he should have known Geralt had something up his sleeve when he found himself upside down and over Geralt’s shoulder. The flower crown in his hand fell to the ground as he started laughing and trying to wiggle his way out of Geralt’s grasp. </p><p>“Geralt! Put me down,” he exclaimed between giggles. He didn’t mind being in Geralt’s arms, he loved it actually, he would just prefer not to be upside down. </p><p>“I don’t think so. You’re supposed to be at the chess board, you’re late,” Geralt said, pinching Jaskier on the thigh. </p><p>Jaskier scoffed and batted at Geralt’s legs. “Geralt,” he whined only to get a chuckle in response as Geralt started walking. </p><p>Jaskier then distinctly heard Yennefer’s voice as she asked: “What is this utter nonsense?” </p><p>“Yennefer! Geralt is being a bully and won’t put me down.” He just knew Geralt was rolling his eyes even though he couldn’t see them. He decided to keep wiggling until Geralt gave in. </p><p>Which happened moments later when Geralt huffed out a sigh and deposited Jaskier back on his feet. Once upright, Jaskier walked back to where his lute was left on the ground to pick it up. He was about to break into a run when Geralt snuck up behind him and grabbed him in a light headlock. </p><p>“Watch the lute, you brute! Heh, that rhymed.” Jaskier gasped, shaking his head in exasperation, still in Geralt’s hold. He held his lute out of the way by its neck as he gripped Geralt’s forearm with his other hand. It was actually quite silly and thrilling.  He couldn’t stop laughing and he could feel the vibration of Geralt’s own laughter where his back was pressed against Geralt’s chest. It was a bit of a surprise though when Geralt pressed a kiss to the side of his head. Jaskier mused that shenanigans were so much more fun when you had a boyfriend to join you.  </p><p>Geralt finally relinquished his hold on Jaskier only to hold his hand and start leading him down the path towards the chess board. Halfway there, Jaskier made Geralt stop so he could hop on his back for a piggy back ride, for no reason other than he could. Geralt of course grunted and rolled his eyes before hauling Jaskier onto his back and carrying him the rest of the way  </p><p>Later, after the human chess game, when Jaskier checked his phone he had a couple texts from Yennefer. It was just a series of photos she took of Jaskier and Geralt while they were roughhousing. Jaskier absolutely adored the photo where Geralt had him in the headlock, but they were both smiling—rather manically on Jaskier’s part—and you could tell they had been laughing. It was also a bit cheeky with Geralt looking a bit possessive. Jaskier decided he needed to post it on instagram immediately.</p><p>
  
</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Geralt was sitting on a low stone wall in a mostly deserted area of the Sherwood Forest, one leg hanging over the side the other bent with his foot hooked under the opposite knee, Jaskier seated sideways in his lap. Geralt loved being able to be so close with Jaskier at a place they worked. It was nice. So nice. Geralt loved his bard. </p><p>They were both on breaks, but of course still in costume, Geralt’s hand just resting on Jaskier’s thigh, squeezing occasionally as Jaskier carded his hand through Geralt’s long hair. </p><p>Their faces were close, everything they said spoken against the other’s skin. Jaskier had been telling him about some of the stranger interactions he had with fairgoers so far that day. But it had mostly turned into just being together. When Jaskier quieted again, Geralt turned his head to catch Jaskier’s lips in a gentle kiss. He felt Jaskier smile into the kiss and couldn’t help but huff out a laugh. He knew he had to be smiling too. Jaskier was about the only person who could always make him smile.  </p><p>Geralt was glad he could finally admit to himself and anyone else just how much he cared for Jaskier. Too many years of denying their friendship even if it was just as a joke and then too much time spent repressing the stronger feelings he had for the other man.</p><p>Geralt redoubled his efforts to keep Jaskier smiling as he pressed gentle kisses to his cheek, his jaw, his chin, his neck. Jaskier sighed and leaned further into Geralt’s touch. If Geralt was the poetic one he would have thought it not dissimilar to a plant leaning towards the sun. But that metaphor would never work when Jaskier was the one that rivaled the sun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>I'm <a href="https://iboughtaplant.tumblr.com">iboughtaplant</a> on Tumblr (but I am much more active on discord these days).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>